Pterisa
The only Quasifigus pterisa, also known as Pterisa, is a female Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. Biography Origins It has not been revealed whether Quasifigus pterisa was originally a Minifig, a Mutant Pterosaur, or created from scratch. However, it is known that she is an experiment of Wallace Bishop, who was designing hybrids between Minifigs and Mutant Dinos to create four races of powerful and obedient soldiers to serve XERRD. Of the four hybrids he created, only the ''Quasifigus lacertilia'' went on to become a full race, while the other three hybrids were deemed failures and put into stasis. Escape For a long time, the Quasifigus pterisa, Quasifigus velosis, and Quasifigus tyrannus remained in the stasis chamber of the Dino Island Laboratory. Their presence in the laboratory was briefly noted by General, who had infiltrated the stasis chamber and rescued Talia Kaahs. While unconfirmed, it is likely that General told the Dino Attack Team about the hybrids. A few months later, a strike team consisting of FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots attacked Dinosaur Island. While most were wiped out in the ensuing battles, the survivors became guerrillas and infiltrated the Dino Island Laboratory to cause havoc and chaos. These guerrilla FMB-Bots and Brickster-Bots were the ones responsible for breaking the hybrids out of stasis. Pterisa, Velosis, and Tyrannus all felt anger at Dr. Rex, Dr. Bishop, and XERRD for rejecting them and seeing them as little more than things that could be disposed of. Therefore, Velosis got the idea to rebel against XERRD, to which Pterisa and Tyrannus both agreed. They made their attack, slaughtering any XERRD operative that stood in their path. At last, they encountered Dr. Rex himself. The fight that followed was fierce yet brief, with Dr. Rex the victor. Pterisa was knocked unconscious, and Velosis and Tyrannus were both heavily wounded. They were then ordered to be executed by Dr. Bishop. Although Velosis and Tyrannus were mortally wounded and could not be saved, Wallace Bishop secretly saved Pterisa before she could share their fate. He revealed to her that he was actually Frank Einstein, an informant for Dino Attack Team. Seeing that she had the willpower to rebel against XERRD, he knew that she could be a powerful ally to the Dino Attack Team, which was about to go on a mission to contain the Adventurers' Island Maelstrom Temple. Dino Attack Team Together, they freed three 'prototype' Mutant Dinos who, like Pterisa, had been put into stasis after being rejected and were willing to rebel against XERRD. Pterisa and the prototypes traveled through a tunnel to LEGO City, where Pterisa sent the founding members of Dino Attack Team a message contained in a knight chess piece, using methods taught to her by Dr. Einstein. The message told Specs, Shadow, Digger, and Viper to meet her at a large building on the LEGO City coast without telling anyone about the meeting, since she wanted to keep her existence a secret. When the founding members arrived, Pterisa and the prototype Mutant Dinos escorted them into a soundproof room of the building. There, Pterisa revealed her identity as a Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. Although the founding members expressed shock, anger, and distrust, she explained that she had come to help the Dino Attack Team's cause. She told them that she wanted revenge on XERRD, wished to be a part of post-war society, and was immune to the Maelstrom's influence. Eventually, Pterisa managed to at least somewhat convince the founding members of her cause. Since both XERRD and Dino Attack Team were moving dangerously close to finding the Maelstrom Temple, she departed immediately for Adventurers' Island. Pterisa arrived at the Maelstrom Temple shortly after a small squad of Dino Attack agents led by Rex. She joined in their battle against a large group of XERRD scientists, and the combined efforts of Pterisa and Rotor turned the table against XERRD. Then, Baron Typhonus revealed himself to those present, and Pterisa assisted her comrades in keeping the Maelstrom Crystal away from the Darkitect and his Stromlings. Eventually, Pterisa held the Maelstrom Crystal, and as she defended herself against Stromling Explorers, she was surprised to learn that nearly everyone else in the temple became occupied in a battle against illusions of their worst fears. However, Pterisa and Amanda Claw were unable to see these illusions and realized that it was up to them to free their comrades from their living nightmares. They were joined by Holly Vinyaya, Andrew, Laxus, and Trigger, shortly before Michelle Glados and Zachary Virchaus teleported into their midst. In her surprise, Pterisa dropped the Maelstrom Crystal, which was retrieved by Michelle Glados. As Glados prepared to teleport out of the Maelstrom Temple, her teleportation device was destroyed by Minerva Fabello, allowing Pterisa to shoot Glados with a bolt of lightning, incapacitating the XERRD scientist. Holding the Maelstrom Crystal once again, Pterisa wished to help Zachary and Minerva fight Carolyne Provencal, but understood that they wanted personal revenge against Provencal and decided not to interfere. To break his concentration, Pterisa stood up to the Darkitect and fired a bolt at lightning at him. This allowed the others to gradually free themselves from their illusions, but in the process, the Darkitect became furious and knocked off her helmet with his own lightning, revealing her identity to everyone. When the reveal was met with a chorus of shocked gasps, Pterisa lost her confidence and withdrew, terrified that no one would trust her now. Andrew, Laxus, and Amanda tried to comfort Pterisa, but she was too insecure and guilt-ridden to do anything. Finally, Rex approached her and let her know that, in spite of his history with Hybrids, he trusted her. This gave Pterisa the confidence she needed. She handed the Maelstrom Crystal to Sam Sinister so that he could destroy it, then joined the others in the final battle against the Darkitect. Even after Dino Attack's victory, Pterisa still felt uncomfortable and insecure about being with the Dino Attack Team. To help her, she was comforted by Andrew, Laxus, Zachary, and Nicholas Saran. As they prepared to leave the island by T-1 Typhoon, Andrew offered Pterisa a ride with him, Laxus, Zachary, and Minerva. At Dino Attack Headquarters, Pterisa hung out and relaxed with Andrew, Laxus, and Joike as they introduced her to Brickolini's pizza and fun activities such as movie riffing. Thanks to Andrew's effort, Pterisa found herself more at ease with the Dino Attack Team. Although French Fries ordered Darling to attack her, Pterisa understood that French Fries was an ignorant and incompetent buffoon and so did not let this deter her. During the final battle, Pterisa aided the Dino Attack Team in battle, putting her agility and lightning powers to good use as she fought the Mutant Dino forces. After the battle, Pterisa and Andrew were interviewed by Scott from the Brick Street Journal, who promised to put in a good word for Pterisa. On New Year's Eve, Pterisa joined Andrew and her other friends at a party at LEGO Island. Shortly before midnight, she discussed her future with Andrew, and when she learned that Andrew was planning to go exploring in space, Pterisa asked if she could join him on his adventures, and Andrew accepted her request. Abilities and Traits As a Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid, Pterisa has abilities and traits of both species. She possesses Mutant Pterosaur wings and can fly. In addition, she has lightning-based powers, and can summon bolts of lightning from her hands or from her wings. She has heightened senses and possesses great speed and agility. She often wears samurai armor, which she salvaged from a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid she killed. Although she comes across as fierce and confident, Pterisa is actually very insecure of herself, especially as a result of being rejected. She is rather paranoid and does much to make sure that few people are aware of her existence or identity. Because of the infamous reputation of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, she knows that she will be distrusted, hated, and shunned from post-war society even though she has done nothing wrong, and so she strives to change this. Because of her insecurities, she can be very confident around Minifigs who do not know her identity but become very uncomfortable if her identity is revealed. However, despite her insecurities, Pterisa is not weak and is more than perfectly capable of defending herself in times of danger. After spending time with Andrew, Pterisa has been able to overcome many of her insecurities and, by the time of the LEGO Island party, feels comfortable enough to appear in public. As a result of being rejected by XERRD and her desire to be part of a post-war society, Pterisa gained enough willpower to break free of the Maelstrom's influence and Dr. Rex's enslavement. Therefore, she is considered immune to the Maelstrom's influence, and wishes to use her immunity to aid the Dino Attack Team. During the battle for the Maelstrom Temple, this prevented the Darkitect from seeing into her mind or bringing her worst fears to life. Due to her Mutant Pterosaur anatomy, Pterisa does not feel any sort of modesty in regards to nudity. As a result, when not wearing her samurai armor in battle, Pterisa tends to wear no clothes at all. Trivia *Pterisa was originally going to be named "Ironica" or "Quasifiga". The latter name is based upon Quasimodo, the titular character of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but was rejected for being too long for a name; it was later reused as the fictional genus for the Minifig/Mutant Dino Hybrids. *Like Mutant Dinos, Pterisa refers to Dr. Rex as "Alpha Rex". *Original character plans for Pterisa involved her developing into a caretaker for the surviving wild Mutant Dinos, a role considered analogous to that of Coalessa from LEGO Universe, after the end of the Dino Attack war. As Pterisa's character developed, these plans made less sense for her personality and were ultimately abandoned. Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:PeabodySam